criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In a Small Place...
In a Small Place... is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 27th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 69th case of the game. It takes place in Balkans as the first case of the region. Plot After Maya told the team that some threats are shown in Slovenia, Priya, with the player went to Ljubljana to check the situation where they found a body who still burns. Priya quickly get the fire extinguisher and extinguish the fire from the body. After the first investigation they determine that the victim is Gordan Grobelnik, a firefighter. As well, they conclude that he didn't die by accident. As they continued the investigation, they came across on the couple of suspects, Stoja Rojko, victim's colleague, Luka Brezovec, a local cop and Rafael Iskra, an office clerk. After the autopsy, Katarina told the team that the victim died from fire but that she found nails on the body, which means that they came from the killer and that the killer is a nail bitter. Back to headquarters, while the team recap the recent events from the case Zeynep approached and said that she found that the victim often visit one bar in Ljubljana. Priya and the player went there and found that the victim is a friend with Zvomimir Setilic, an European Commissioner, but also that he was in a relationship with waitress Sonja Volk. A while later the team found that Rafael had a text argument with the victim and then they approached him once again. He said that the victim acted very aggressive, all the time, and that always told everyone that he is a hero just because he extinguishes the fire and save some kitties, but he also added that he hates when people praise themselves so much and that he is often in the fight with that kind of people. Later on, the team went to speak with Luka again after the player recovered an offensive picture made by the victim. He said that the victim was his best friend and that they always share secrets. He continued and said that one day he confessed to him that he is gay, the victim after that start to mock and make fun of him and his choices that one day he almost led him to the edge of suicide. As well, the team came across with Stoja again after the team found that the victim wanted to propose her. She laughed at them saying that she would rather marry a three then to marry an idiot like him. Moments later, the team heart gunshots and yelling coming from the local bar. When the team quickly enter the pub, they found a drunk Sonja who with her cold revolver shot and yells at the bottles with the victim's face on it. When the team calmed her down, she in tears said that after she found that the victim wanted to propose Stoja she comforted him and he broke up with her which totally destroyed her and made her to start to drink like crazy. In the last minute Priya took her gun before she could've harm herself and called someone to pick her up. When Zeynep analyzed the strange numbers of a figure that the player found she said that numbers are the code for nuclear bombs of European Union. They back to Zvonimir to ask him about that and he said that the victim stole the figure from him. He continued and said that they changed a code after their servers became infected by LEGION but that the victim stole it from him when they get into the argument because of victim's car parked on the spot who is not for civil. When everything is finished and last evidence found the player and Priya arrested Rafael Iskra, and office clerk. After his tries to deny he confessed that he murdered him. He said that one night he heard how he flirt with his sister, even knowing that he was in a relationship with another woman. But he said that the thing that made him to kill him was when he told his sister that he is totally invincible which got his sister to fell in love with him. That lie made him a lot angry and after a couple of not sleeping nights, he took a matchbox he kept in a locker and decided to conform him. He continued and said that the victim started to insult him and after a couple of hits he took out the matches, fired them and throw it on the victim. In the panic attack, he continued, the victim misplaced water for gasoline and spilled it on his arm, which result the fire to spread all over his body. On the trial, he said that he regrets for his action, but Judge Andrich still sentenced him to 50 years in jail. After the trial, Tomi and the player still thought about the Tiger and the message that Sofia Lowe tome them in Hungary when Luka approaches them and said that while patrolling the streets he heard that someone mention "LEGION" and "Bar". Quickly, Tomi and the player went there and found a broken board who after Josip's analyzes end up being a military tactic board made by European Commissioner Zvonimir. Zvonimir said that tactics are just for military training of European Union and that they don't have any intense to start a war. Accidentally, the team heard via Zvonimir's phone that Coloner Spangler left something in the fire truck at fire department that he need to pick up. With suspiciousness, the player and Tomi went there and inside the safe the player unlocked was a weird looking device. After analyzes Zeynep and Josip confirmed their biggest fear and that fear is that the army of USA and the army of Russia created a machine for mass destruction. Josip said that the machine can destroy entire region but also that radioactivity that the device product can kill over 40 000 000 people in a couple of minutes and destroy all flora and fauna in the target area. Zeynep said that the weapon is against humanity and that she can record the conversation with Colonel in hope to make him spit the beans and later on the court arrest him. The team agreed, and they called Colonel Spangler to ask him about the machine. Like they thought, Spangler denied everything about the machine convincing the team that the machine is just a prototype of a new engine and that the player should return it to him otherwise he would sue the whole department. After Spangler cut the call, Zeynep said that she will analyze the results and find his location. After analyzes, Zeynep said that Spangler is in Bosnia but when the team want to go there the were cut by Chief Wilson who said that everone need to go to his office. Inside his office was Luka who said that he got an very strange video message. When he pressed play on the screen appeared Panther, a leader of LEGION. They start to laugh and said that the player did a wrong move by finding who Tiger is and thatthey want to warn the team that to not try to appears in Zagreb as they willdirrectlly attack their prime minister. Chief Wilson said that this situation is urgent and that the whole team need to go. Luka asked if he can also go with them them and help. Te team aggreed and said that more helping hands are always welcomed. With no other seconds to lose the whole EIP went to Zagreb to stop assasination. Summary 'Victim' * Gordan Grobelnik (Set on fire in front of Fire Department) 'Murder Weapon' * Fire 'Killer' * Rafael Iskra Suspects SRojkoSTE.png|Stoja Rojko LBrezovecSTE.png|Luka Brezovec RIskraSTE.png|Rafael Iskra ZSetilicC27STE.png|Zvonimir Setilic SVolkSTE.png|Sonja Volk Quasi-Suspect(s) CSpanglerQSTE.png|Colonel Spangler FWilsonQSTE.png|Chief Wilson Killer's Profile * The Killer eats oysters. * The Killer bites nails. * The Killer plays bingo. * The Killer has a mole. * The Killer wears an emerald jewelry. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fire Station (Clues: Victim's body, Pile of leaves; Victim identified: Gordan Grobelnik; New Suspect: Stoja Rojko) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Matchstick) *Speak to Stoja Rojko about the victim (Prerequisite: Fire Station searched; New Crime Scene: Waiting Room) *Investigate Waiting Room (Prerequisite: Stoja interrogated; Clues: Faded poster, Broken plate) *Examine Faded Poster (Result. Poster; New suspect: Luka Brezovec) *Examine Broken plate (Result: Plate; New Suspect: Rafael Iskra) *See what connections Luka Brezovec had with the victim (Prerequisite: Faded poster recovered) *Speak to Rafael Iskra and see if he knew the victim (Prerequisite: Broken plate restored) *Analyze Matchstick (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats oysters) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00:00; Attribute: The Killer bites nails) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Bar (Clues: Locked phone, Piece of the paper, Laptop, Trashcan) *Examine Locked (Result: Unlocked phone; New Suspect: Zvonimir Setilic) *Examine Piece of the paper (Result: Bill; New Suspect: Sonja Volk) *Examine Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Bingo sheet) *Ask Zvonimir Setilic if he knows the victim (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked; Profile Updated: Zvonimir eats oysters) *See what connections Sonja Volk had with the victim (Prerequisite: Bill recovered; Profile Updated: Sonja eats oysters and bites nails) *Analyze Bingo sheet (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays bingo) *Analyze Laptop (09:00:00) *Question Rafael about his argument with the victim (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Profile Updated: Rafael eats oysters, bites nails and plays bingo; New Crime Scene: Counter) *Investigate Counter (Prerequisite: Rafael Interrogated; Clues: Picture, Locked box) *Examine Picture (Result: Insulting Picture) *Examine Locked box (Result: Ring) *Question Luka if he knew about the picture (Prerequisite: Picture recovered; Profile Updated: Luka bites nails) *Analyze ring (12:00:00) *See why the victim wanted to give a ring to Stoja (Prerequisite: ring analyzed; Profile Updated: Stoja eats oysters, bites nails *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Calm Sonja down and stop her from doing a suicide (Profile Updated: Sonja plays bingo; New Crime Scene: Tables) *Investigate Tables (Prerequisite: Sonja interrogated; Clues: Victim's sport bag) *Examine Victim's sport bag (Result: Broken gold) *Examine Broken gold (Result: Gold figurenumbers) *Analyze Numbers (12:00:00) *Question Zvonimir about the nuclear bomb numbers in the victim's sport bag (Prerequisite: Numbers analyzed; Profile Updated: Zvonimir bite nails; New Crime Scene: Fire Truck) *Investigate Fire Truck (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Matchbox, Broken CCTV) *Examine Matchbox (Result: Cream) *Examine Broken CCTV (Result: CCTV) *Analyze Cream (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a mole) *Analyze CCTV (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears an emerald jewelry) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Eve of Disaster 1! Eve of Disaster 1 *See what Luka has to tell you (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Bar (Prerequisite: Luka interrogated; Clues: Broken table) *Examine Broken table (Result: Faded board) *Examine Faded board (Result: Board) *Analyze Board (03:34:50) *Question Zvonimir about his attack tactics (Prerequisite: Board analyzed) *Investigate Fire Truck (Prerequisite. Zvonimir interrogated; Clues: Locked safe) *Examine Locked safe (Result: Strange looking device) *Analyze Strange looking device (05:30:00) *Get in touch with Coloner Spangler and ask him about the mass destructive machine (Prerequisite: Strange looking device analyzed; New Lab Sample: Recorning results; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Analyze Recorning results (09:00:00) *See what Chief Wilson wants (Prerequisite: Results analyzed; Reward: Whistle) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Balkans (STE)